1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an image processing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus to which an application program is installed, an image processing method executed in the image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an image processing program for causing a computer to execute the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent image processing apparatuses, typified by multi-function peripherals (MFPs), include a storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD), so that they can store image data. However, there is a limit to the amount of data which can be stored in a HDD; data cannot be stored beyond the limit.
As a technique for coping with this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-178283 discloses an image reading device which stores images that the device had read through scanning, into an external storage medium. The image reading device detects the storage capacity of the external storage medium mounted thereon, and selectably displays, out of reading conditions settable, the reading conditions that allow an image to be generated with its estimated file size not exceeding the storage capacity. The estimated file size is determined on the basis of the reading conditions.
In the case where the storage capacity of the external storage medium is restricted, however, the conventional image reading device cannot store data with the reading conditions desired by a user.
On the other hand, some MFPs allow application programs to be installed therein. A user can customize an MFP by installing therein an application program according to the type of usage. In the case where an application program determines a process of storing data into a HDD, however, data cannot be stored beyond the storage capacity of the HDD. It is thus necessary for the application program to determine in advance a process to be performed when data cannot be stored into the HDD.